Dean & Cas & Pie
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Dean, une tarte aux pommes, Castiel, un lit... ;) OS


**ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire ce oneshot, en fait depuis que Misha Collins a dit avoir connaissance d'une catégorie de fanfics appelées "Dean/Cas/Pie" ;D Sérieusement, comment est-il tombé là-dessus alors que j'en avais même pas connaissance ?! Ce gars est fan de Destiel, y'a pas d'autre explication. Sur ce WARNING, heavy slash, don't like don't read !**

**Spéciale dédicace à yakusokuyumi !**

* * *

Dean déposa la merveilleuse tarte aux pommes qu'il avait fraichement acheté sur la table de la chambre du motel où il passait la nuit avec Sam. Ce dernier était parti faire des recherches dans les archives municipales pour une affaire de fantômes qui les avait attirés dans cette ville minable.

Laissant Dean seul avec son péché mignon...

Il ouvrit la boite en plastique avec l'impression de déshabiller la fille la plus sexy de l'univers et humecta sa lèvre inférieure. Il prit une petite bouchée, la mâchant lentement pour en savourer touts les parfums. Elle était parfaite; crémeuse, sucrée, caramélisée.

- Hello, Dean.

Le chasseur manqua de lâcher la part de tarte et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la manche, rougissant légèrement.

- Quoi de neuf, Cass ? répondit-il un peu frustré d'avoir été dérangé.

- Je passais juste te dire bonjour... Mais tu m'as l'air occupé...

- Non, tu peux rester, dit Dean, ses paroles allant plus vite que ses pensées.

Castiel l'étudia un instant de son regard pénétrant; Dean avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait lire ses pensées et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne pensait à rien de spécial... Rien à part que les lèvres de l'ange étaient vraiment roses...

- Je peux goûter ? demanda-t-il soudain en regardant le gâteau.

- Euh... (Dean n'aimait pas partager.) Ouais, tiens, mais j'ai déjà mordu dedans...

- Ce n'est pas grave.

L'ange prit une assez grande bouchée, imprimant la forme de ses dents par-dessus celle de Dean. Sans s'en rendre compte, le chasseur s'échauffa en voyant un peu de crème à la commissure des lèvres de Castiel et il lui fit signe de s'essuyer; ce qu'il fit mais du mauvais côté, alors Dean se pencha par-dessus la petite table ronde et l'essuya lui-même.

Castiel le fixa si intensément que le chasseur ne put détacher son regard de ces gouffres noirs béants qu'entourait un océan d'azur. Prenant conscience de la situation ambigüe, il voulut se rassoir mais l'ange le retint d'une poigne de fer.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Castiel l'embrassa avec force. Dean réussit à le repousser assez pour grogner:

- Cass... ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Désolé, Dean... J'ai eu... une pulsion.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et sentant que chacun avait envie de l'autre, ils continuèrent; ils s'embrassaient avec fougue, leur langue dégustant le goût de la tarte aux pommes qui commençait à s'estomper alors Castiel - qui aimait définitivement cette pâtisserie et surtout le goût de Dean - prit la tranche et la fit manger à Dean qui ne se fit pas prier. Ce dernier lécha ensuite les doigts de l'ange avec ardeur, quand ce dernier sentit quelque chose remuer dans son entrejambe. Il baissa la tête, confus, tandis que Dean éclatait de rire.

- Viens, Cass.

Castiel obéit; Dean le coucha sur son lit deux-places et ôta son trenchcoat puis sa cravate bleue en le dévorant des yeux. Le premier étudiait chacun de ses mouvements. Le chasseur s'attaquait maintenant à sa braguette et l'ange paniqua légèrement; mais la peur céda bien vite place au plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Dean s'enrouler autour de son membre tel un serpent. Instinctivement il passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains de l'être qu'il aimait tant, l'être pour qui il avait et donnerait encore mille fois sa vie s'il le fallait.

Tout à coup, Castiel en voulut plus. D'un claquement de doigts, il déshabilla Dean des pieds à la tête le laissant nu devant lui, et enleva de même les habits qu'il lui restait.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça, souffla Dean, ébahi.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je peux faire, Dean, murmura l'ange en le plaquant sur le matelas.

Il contempla les fesses rondes et musclées du chasseur qui s'offraient à lui sans vergogne, avant de lécher le sillon que formait sa colonne vertébrale, des lombaires aux cervicales. Castiel, fou de désir, lui mordit ensuite l'oreille, savourant le gémissement de plaisir qu'il lui arracha. Il le pénétra lentement mais sûrement tandis que Dean se cabrait comme un étalon sous lui.

- Cas...! gémit-il de douleur.

- Désolé, Dean.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant; il intensifia ses allées et venues, tout son corps était en feu, et son esprit toute comme sa conscience étaient aux abonnés absents. Les frissons qu'il provoquait à Dean le remplissait d'un sentiment de toute puissance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusque-là.

- Cas... ! Fils de..., souffla Dean, à bout.

- Je t'aime, Dean. Jouis pour moi, lui murmura l'ange à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean, qui se répandit dans la main de Castiel, qui vint de même en lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux, tous les deux découvrant une nouvelle sensation si puissante, si bouleversante, qu'elle les laissa épuisés et plus satisfaits que jamais.

- Dean, je suis de re- OH MON DIEU, s'écria Sam avant de refermer la porte de la chambre précipitamment devant le spectacle de son frère et de l'ange entremêlés qui s'offrait à lui.


End file.
